


Flying High

by RovingRomy



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Porn, light wing!kink and leather!kink, seriously SUPER SUPER light, super light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 10:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovingRomy/pseuds/RovingRomy
Summary: "We have one hour..."... and fade to feathers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Like the tags say, this is SUPER light kink. For one thing I became so obsessed with making sure the things I had the wing doing were actually possible and that wings could actually move that way, but I had a hard time figuring it out. For another, Vax and Keyleth haven't been together for THAT long, so I don't think Keyleth would be ready for anything beyond super light kink.

Vax wraps his arms around Keyleth and takes off, flapping his wings and flying straight up, enjoying the feeling of her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. It makes him remember the time they took down Ripley’s boat, how she had held on, trusting him enough to get her where she needed to go, the way he let go of her, watching her turn into a magnificent earth monster while blowing him a kiss. That was a good moment.

What followed wasn’t. But he doesn’t want to think about that. Percy’s alive and Keyleth’s fine. She’s here, in his arms, carefully taking one arm from around his neck to stroke at his wings, and he can just barely hear the heaviness of her breath over the sound of the air rushing around them.

He knows it’s not the flying that’s exciting her. Keyleth can fly whenever she wants to, can turn into any kind of bird and take off. And probably even do so for more than an hour. But there’s something about his wings that she _really_ likes. Vax isn’t sure what it is, but he definitely doesn’t have a problem with it.

She smiles at him before resting her head on his shoulder, her nose and cheek coming into contact with the feathers at the top of his wings. She nuzzles them, her breath coming out hot against the skin of his neck. Keyleth is very tactile. It’s something he first noticed when they were in the Feywild, when she was so preoccupied with petting Garmelie, seeing what his fur felt like. Since then, it’s been something he’s seen frequently, her desire to touch things, to see how they feel, and benefited from in their more… intimate moments. 

He’s kind of starting to feel like this is one of those moments. They’re flying around slowly, leisurely, so the movement of his wings is slower, and she’s running her fingers through the feathers she can reach, her breath uneven and heavy against his shoulder. She turns her head, placing a light kiss to his neck. Through some miracle he’s able to keep them in the air, but his heartbeat picks up fast and the world starts to go fuzzy around him in the way it always does when he and Keyleth are together like this.

Her fingers continue to stroke through his wings when she kisses him again, more aggressive this time, her lips sucking lightly at his pulse for a moment before leaving hot, breathy, wet kisses up and down the side of his neck. The hand at the end of the arm that’s still wrapped around his shoulder moves up a little higher, clenching into the hair at the back of his head as she nips at his ear lobe.

His control breaks when she moans into his ear, followed by his name, coming out on a heavy breath, and even though they’re still moving through the air she’s able to bring one of her legs up high enough that when she presses herself into him he can feel the heat between her legs.

Vax flies to the nearest flat surface he can find, a small beach, tucked away in a tiny alcove, surrounded rocks and steep cliff walls, that seems far enough away from the village that hopefully nobody will stumble upon them. He tries to lower them to the ground softly, but this isn’t the kind of landing he’s had much practice with, and the way the sand gives beneath their feet doesn’t help matters and they stumble a bit, the leg Keyleth has pressed against him falling away so that her foot can catch her and help her maintain her balance. She really doesn’t seem to notice, though, bringing one of her hands around to his face, her other still running over the feathers of the wing, and pulls him into a kiss. It’s messy and desperate, and finally having his lips on hers makes him lose control completely, propelling her backward until her back hits a huge rock, one that towers over them, and she pushes her shoulders against it, using it as leverage to arch against him, pushing her body into his as she moans, her fingers clenching into his wing.

It doesn’t take long for him to get her armor off, his fingers experts at quickly undoing the laces of her leather bodice. He lets it drop to the ground beside them, his eyes sweeping over her breasts as her chest heaves. An idea strikes him and he shifts, moving to her side a bit.

Vax has never really tested how much control he has over the wings beyond the flapping and flying. They’re attached to the armor, not to him, but he knows that he does control them because they flap when he wants them to flap, they go as fast or as slow as he wants them to. Right now, with Keyleth before him, almost completely bare, her fingers grasping at the feathers, he can think of a million things he’d like to try with them. The thought crosses his mind that maybe the Raven Queen wouldn’t be thrilled that her gift to him was being used like this, but with Keyleth panting into his ear and pressing herself against him, he can’t really bring himself to care.

“What are you doing?” Keyleth asks as he positions himself, pressing his front against her side, enjoying the way the skin covering her ribs moves against him with her breath heavy and panting. He can’t actually feel her skin, can only feel the pressure of her body against his through the armor he’s still wearing, but there’s something that knowing it’s her bare skin does to him. He looks down, surprised by the shot of desire that shoots through him at the sight of her pale, soft skin pressing against the stiff black leather.

“I want to try something,” he tells her, pressing his lips to her jaw, teeth nipping at the point where it curves. “Trust me?”

“Yes,” she says without hesitation, moving the hand that’s still in his feathers to the back of his head, sliding her fingers into his hair.

Vax continues to work his lips over her jaw and down her neck, placing his thigh between her legs and pressing against her, loving the way she starts moving against him almost immediately. He switches his attentiont to his wings, trying to figure out how he needs to move them to do what he wants to do. Shifting his body a little  more so that he’s almost completely perpendicular to Keyleth, he curves his wing, slow and careful. Keyleth is distracted by the way his lips are moving over her skin, the way his thigh is pressed against her, and the way his hand is stroking the skin of her stomach, the texture of his leather glove stimulating her nerves, so she doesn’t even notice the movement until the feathers at the edge of his wing brush against her naked side, sweeping over her ribs. Her back arches again as she sucks in a loud gasp, her hips bucking hard against his leg. He pulls back to look at her face, studying her for any hints that she didn’t like it, that she wants him to stop. Her eyes shoot open as she looks at him, her expression stunned for a moment before her lips start to curve into a smile, her eye sliding shut and he does it again, working for a firmer touch this time, and the response he gets is an incredible low moan, her fingers tugging at his hair as her hips pick up speed against him, dragging herself against his leg with deliberate eagerness.

It definitely seems to be working for her, so he keeps it up for awhile, his wings sliding over her skin, and he manages to figure out enough control that he can alternate between light touches and firmer touches. Eventually he starts to move his lips down her neck, over her shoulder and down toward her collar bone. He spends some time there, nibbling across the sharp line in the way he knows she likes, smiling when he’s reward with a high pitched sigh, and then starts to move lower, his thigh sliding down and away from where Keyleth is wet and moving with needy jerks against him. She whimpers, disappointed, and he smirks against the swell of her breast. “Be patient,” he whispers, dragging his tongue over her nipple, but not giving her more than that.

“Vax,” she whines. “Stop teasing.”

“You’re going to like what’s coming,” he tells her as he kneels before her, his lips gliding down her stomach. “I promise.”

Her fingers are still in his hair, massaging against his scalp as she moans happily. Vax fiddles with the clasp at her hip, opening up her skirt and letting it fall around her feet. Looking up, he lets his eyes linger on her naked form for a long moment, appreciating the way the dim light hits her skin, making her glow like she’s something sent from the heavens. Her head is pressed back against the rock, her eyes closed as she breaths in and out through her open mouth. Her body starts squirming and she lets out a soft whimper. “Please.”

He slides his hand up her leg, loving the way goosebumps spring up in his wake. The breath coming in and out of her mouth picks up speed and she starts panting again, tilting her hips up in anticipation. Finally he slides his hand all the way up the inside of her thigh, sweeping over her wetness with the tips of all of his fingers.

Keyleth practically growls, thrusting her hips forward in response, one of her hands moving back to his wings, her fingers frantically clenching and uncleching in the feathers. Vax leans in, breathing out against her before licking her from top to bottom, loving the heat against his tongue and the way she tastes, fresh and clean, like a perfect spring day.

“Vax! Fuck!” she yelps, and her hips start to move almost wildly as he runs his tongue over her, following the same path over and over. He presses one of his arms against her hips, pinning her against the rock before he brings his mouth up to her clit, his tongue laving at it with slow strokes. “Oh! Vax! Vax!”

The way his name sounds coming out of Keyleth’s mouth when she’s in the throes of passion is one of Vax’s favorite things. It’s definitely his favorite sound, and he groans when he hears it, feeling himself growing even harder. Seeking more access, Vax’s free hand grasps her leg, pulling it over his shoulder so that it rests between his back and his left wing. The wing brushes against the skin of her shin and knee with every small movement either of them make, and it makes her twitch every time, the muscles in her thigh tightening against the side of his neck.

Keyleth’s fingers are clenching and unclenching in his wing with a steady rhythm, her breath coming in sharp gasps interspersed with desperate moans. Vax leans his left side forward a little bit, trying to position himself perfectly, and when he pushes three fingers into her he makes sure that his left wing strokes over her nipple, the soft feathers dragging across the hardened bud, and the sound that leaves her mouth is almost a scream. Her hips are struggling hard against his arm, beyond her control, chasing the feeling. He can tell how close she is, her walls squeezing rhythmically at his fingers, and he flaps his wings, just a bit, so that the feathers keep moving over her nipple as he sucks at her clit, thrusting his fingers in and out of her, hard and deep.

This time she does scream, her shoulders sliding down the wall as her back arches, her body fluttering around his fingers, her hands squeezing his hair and the feathers of his right wing so tight her knuckles go white. He can feel her thigh quivering where it rests over his shoulder and her hand is pulling at his hair so hard it almost hurts. A series of moans and whimpers follows her scream as he draws out her orgasm, letting his hold on her hips go so she can roll her hips against his face.

All of the tension in her body drains and she goes limp against the rock, her eyes closed as she hums out a sound of contentment, her fingers running soothingly through his hair. He looks up her, smiling smugly even though she can’t see. “Being patient was worth it, wasn’t it?”

“Gods, yes,” she groans out, finally tilting her head down and looking at him. Their eyes lock and they gaze at each other for a long moment, their expressions softening. Eventually Keyleth breaks the gaze, lifting her head to look around them. “Where are we? How far did we fly?”

“I don’t know,” Vax says, smiling widely, not even a bit bashful. “I was kind of distracted.”

“I hope we aren’t too close to the village,” she says before looking down at him, a smile pulling at her lips. “I was kind of loud.”

Vax leaves a lingering kiss on her stomach. “I guess you should get dressed,” he tells her. “In case anyone comes looking for us.”

“No,” she says firmly. “I’m not done with you yet.”

He swallows hard, the smile dropping from his face at the intensity in her eyes as he practically throbs with want.

“Sit back,” she whispers.

Doing as he’s told, Vax moves backward, moving from his knees to sit on his back side, his knees bent and his feet digging into the sand in front of him.

Keyleth walks forward, her legs still a little shaky, and sinks into his lap, her lips going to his immediately. His hands slide up her ribs then circle around to her back, holding her close so that she’s pressed against him so close he can feel her heart pounding, even through the armor. Her fingers are unlacing his pants, moving slowly as her finger run over him deliberately until his thrusting up into her touch. She pulls away as finally finishes with the laces and pulls him out, her eyes meeting his as the unspoken agreement passes between them.

 _The armor stays on. The_ wings _stay on_.

Her fingers wrap around him, stroking at him firmly as she peppers kisses over his neck, stopping only when she comes to the edge of his armor, unable to go any further. Vax thrusts up into her hand, his head falling back at her slow strokes, his fingers digging into the skin of her shoulder blades, pulling her closer.

Finally, Keyleth raises up on her knees, lowering herself onto him at an agonizing pace. He knows she loves to watch his face as he enters her, loves to see the relief and the ecstasy take over his features. She once told him that so much of the time he looked so worried and sad, and that she loved seeing that leave his face, loved knowing that she was the one who could make him look so blissful.

He thrusts up into her, unable to wait, and she moves with him, not missing a beat. Somehow he keeps the pace slow, pressing his forehead to hers as he closes his wings around them, bringing them together at Keyleth’s back, pressing the feathers against her skin as his hands slide down to her hips pulling her against him more firmly.

Her eyes drift shut as her back bows, pressing into the feathers and moaning at the way they move against her back. The dark wings block out a lot of light, creating a warm cocoon around them, and even though Vax knows that the village and their friends aren’t too far away, he feels like the rest of the world drops away, and it’s just the two of them, moving together in perfect rhythm.

Vax is already so close, but he’s surprised by how close Keyleth seems to be. Her hips, while still moving in the steady rhythm they had established, are starting to push against him harder. He brings his wings in a little more so that she can still feel them against her skin even while pressed tightly to him. His hand wraps around her waist as he pulls her closer, teeth nipping at her neck as she buries her face in his shoulder, her hand jumping to grasp at his wings, her fingers gliding through the feathers. Vax is still almost entirely clothed, his armor and everything beneath it keeping his skin from sliding against hers, but he can still feel the heat from the way she’s pressed against him, the insistence of the way she pushes her body into his. She’s pressing her breasts into his armor, dragging herself against it as she moves, moaning each time. The realization that she likes the way the leather feels against her nipples, against her skin, makes him whimper, and there are so many thing running through his head that they can do in the future. For now he places his hands, covered in his fingerless leather gloves, high on her sides, dragging them down her ribs slowly, sliding down and around to cup around her back side, squeezing lightly as he pulls her hard against him, thrusting up into her forcefully, desperate for release.

The leather covering his hands moving over her skin makes her moan, high and keening, and her hips buck against him. He brings one of his hands around, pushing the heel of it, and the leather of the glove, against her clit, pressing into it and dragging the material over her.

Keyleth cries out, a loud sob of pleasure that echoes around them, her back pressing hard into his wings as her climax hits, her hips moving frantically against his as she whimpers loudly, her stomach sliding against the leather of his armor, her clit still dragging against the heel of his gloved hand, her body trembling all over, tremors racing through her body with each stoke of the feathers against her back, her ecstasy being drawn out to unimaginable heights.

Vax watches her in awe until finally, _finally,_ the tension inside of him is let go, his hips pushing up into her erratically as he pulses inside of her. His head drops, his forehead resting against her collar bone as he shakes from head to toe, burying the sound of her name tearing from his throat in a shout in her neck, his trembling hand pulling her close as his wings puff up and shudder as the pleasure rips through him.

He wraps his arms and his wings around her as they sag against each other, relaxed and sated. Pulling Keyleth’s naked body against his almost completely clothed body, he leans back, lying in the sand. She settles on top of him, her legs resting limply against his hips, along his thighs and her head nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

“Thank you,” she says.

“Thank you,” he says, pulling her hair away from her face so he can see her when he looks down at her.

She giggles, nuzzling her cheek into his feathers as she lifts her head to look at him. “I, um… the wings… and I guess the armor, too… I didn’t know I’d…”

“I had an idea. You are _very_ tactile.”

She hums, the sound tired as her fingers run along the neckline of his armor, brushing over his skin.

“We should probably get back. If we’re gone for too long someone will probably come looking for us, and this probably wouldn’t be the most ideal way to be found.”

Her breath brushes over the skin of his throat as she scoffs. “Hey, you’re dressed.”

Vax chuckles, jostling Keyleth a bit, enough that her back rubs against his wings. She sighs, a small sound of pleasure and contentment. “Just a few more minutes,” she says, her voice heavy and tired.

“Okay. A few more minutes,” he agrees, unable to deny her anything.


End file.
